


Doncamatic

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Deletion, Games, Gen, Henry/Joey implied, Hurt No Comfort, Removal, Souls, sentience and sapience, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Tell me, did you feel that?
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	Doncamatic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_ag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/gifts).



He was in a haze.

Yellow paint was all over his body. 

He was downloaded.

His mouth was closed, grinning, unable to open.

But did that matter?

There was a hand by his head, in his soul’s fractures. 

They had no time-- in both ways that could be interpreted. 

They both had no time to waste, and had no time that existed. They had all the time in the world, which was none, and such a thought made his head hurt. He wished that Henry might just turn it all off, turn off the screen that they were in, and let the world he ruined stay ruined and gone forever, allowing Henry to live a better life than the one he doomed himself to. 

He was so tired, but he kept grinning. 

Turn off the game, Henry.

Leave him to die.

He could hear him mutter into the headset, “Joey, I’m here.”

No, turn back. Go. Go. 

Talk to me- go.

Please go, Henry.

“What did you want me to see?”

I wanted to see you, go, don’t stay here in this hell I’ve made, this hell I’m in. 

Footsteps constantly moving, inhuman stamina. 

“What did you do?”

Dreams come true, and nightmares do too! 

GO!

He did not go. He stayed, and he played, and he played, and even while he cried and jumped and shrieked, he played. 

The game was almost done.

Turn it off! Turn it off! Don’t look at me!

His body ripped. 

DON’T LOOK AT ME!

Henry gasped and ran, he ran, he ran away from that screen, because in that rip, he had seen a face he did not want to have seen. But he returned, to Joey’s pain. 

Go….

“Oh my G-d….”

Please go….

“What happened to you?”

He roared-- he happened to himself. It was all his fault. 

Turn off the game!

Henry shuddered, and snapped in his ears.

“Did- did you say something?” he stuttered, staring at the screen. “Talk again.”

Go!

“W-what? Go where?” Henry’s brow furrowed. “Who, who are you?”

Turn off the damn game, Henry.

He was pleading on his knees, head bowed. 

Turn it off and go.

“Joey…?”

No….

“I know it’s you,” Henry whispered, sitting again in that chair. “How did you get in there?”

In the real world.

“Ha, Joey, I’m in the real world,” he chuckled, then glanced around. “Then again I look loony talking to a game that I can’t even hear in my ears.”

It’s all a lie.

Henry’s smile began to fade.

“What is?”

Your pocket.

Henry blinked, but understood. This was Johan, after all. 

“So… how do I… fix this?”

Delete the game. Entirely. Wipe all traces of it.

Henry froze. He closed the game, but he saw it was still running in the background processes. He swallowed roughly, and opened the files. There was a corrupted one named JR, but he never opened it until recently, to play that game.

He sucked in a breath, and deleted it all.


End file.
